


X and Y

by ManItIsHardToFindAnUnusedUsername



Series: X and Y [1]
Category: Fox Mulder - Fandom, Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManItIsHardToFindAnUnusedUsername/pseuds/ManItIsHardToFindAnUnusedUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special agents Fox Mulder, and Dana Scully open up another X-file on the Winchesters. Two brothers who appear to be apart of a colony. Appearing in more then one place, faking their deaths. Everything seems to add up until Scully gets too close to the body at the morgue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	X and Y

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe, and is not set in the 1990's.

“Scully we are heading to Indiana.” Mulder began to collect papers off of his desk and frantically stuff them into a satchel.

“What’s in Indiana Mulder?” Scully asked leaning against the door. 

“A case Scully, what else would be in Indiana?” Mulder closed his satchel, and walked out the door. Sully turned and followed. 

“Would you like to share with me what this case is about?” She walked beside him, smiling. She was used to his conspiracy theories and enjoyed seeing her partner exited. Special Agent Dana Scully saw Fox Mulder as more than a partner. He was her friend. He stopped walking, and faced her.

“Two serial murderers that have been tied to crimes dating back to 2005." he continued to move forward. 

"you are telling me nobody has caught these men in almost ten years. Mulder that isn't uncommon. " 

"966 bodies Scully. That we know of." Mulder looked to his side and realized Scully was no longer beside him. He glanced back, and she was standing with her mouth open. Mulder turned around to retrieve his partner. "Scully." He touched her arm, and her big blue eyes looked into his. She shook it off and continued walking. He handed her a plane ticket. " anyway these guys have been in custody several times, but somehow always escape. These guys are professional. They know what they are doing. I've read in the file this is not their first run in with the FBI. Swat teams and everything. Now tell me how did they manage to get away unseen.?"

"Mulder is this about Ufos or catching mass murderers." Scully stopped him and raise her eyebrows. 

"it's about the X Files. Unexplained phenomenon Scully. " Both of them started walking, and stopped in front of the elevator. 

"Alright Mulder. Let's go to Indiana." She steps into the elevator first, and he follows her grinning.

 

 

Dana Scully was asleep on the plane. She doesn't get much sleep at home, her dreams are haunted by the faces of people she could not save. Mulder looked over his files often looking over at Scully. She quietly mumbled and shuffled. He chuckled without making a sound, he was afraid he would wake her. A tall blonde woman strode down the aisle, she checked everyone’s seats before returning to her designated seating. The woman looked brittle, and tired. Mulder examined the flight attendant.Her blue uniform had several stains. The captain made an announcement " we will be starting our descent into Indiana in three minutes"  
Mulder packed up. He placed his satchel on the floor in front of him, and folded his tray upright. He folded his fingers together, and he watched his partner sleep. His mouth would not stop smiling. 

The flight attendant made her way back up the aisle, and stopped in front if Scully. "ma'am." the woman nudged Dana awake. "could you put your seat in the upright position" the flight attendant’s permanent scowl was cringe worthy. She waited a few seconds, continued on her way. 

Scully sat up and re-position her seat. , and smacked her lips together. She stretched herself out, and looked at Mulder. He had not taken his eyes off of her. “What do I have something on my face?” She felt her for drool that could have snuck out of her mouth unnoticed.

“Yeah, right there on the tip of your nose.” He took his thumb, and brushed the imaginary soot off of her face. “There got it.” Mulder was just finding an excuse to touch her. He wasn’t sure exactly why, but it was nice. Scully adjusted her suit. She looked past Mulder and through the window. “What do you expect to see Scully a U.F.O?” He knew it was a possibility but he just wanted to see her smile.

 

“No Mulder, all I see is clouds.” He turned around, and pointed.

“That one kinda looks like a flying saucer.” Mulder looked back at her. The plane started it decent into Indiana. “It’s a shame they don’t have the triple X channel.” Scully shook her head and sighed. She was amused, more than she would let Mulder know. She could see the city outside of the window, as the plane got closer to the ground. Scully rubbed her temples, and closed her eyes. The pressure change effected her every time. Mulder reached over and handed her a pack of gum. She carefully untapped it, and placed it In her mouth. 

 

 

 

 

Mulder lied down on the motel bed stretching his limbs after being confined on a plane. He reached for the remote, and scrolled through the channels. Mulder was overwhelmed with boredom. He clicked on the adult channel and turned the volume down. Mulder stood up, and because taping pictures on the wall and connecting them with string. He glanced back at the television, and continued working. A quiet knock came from the door, and he put his stack of paper down and opened it. “Yes?” He said before seeing who it was. 

Scully entered the room. She did not push him, but he instinctively moved out of her way. “Lets get to work.” She surveyed the room seeing he had already started working. “Tell me more about these guys Mulder.” He shut the door, and retrieved the papers he had set down. He grabbed the remote, and turned the television off. 

“Well apparently these guys use fake FBI badges to observe crime scenes, and get ahead on their cases. I believe these men are vigilantes. Seeking vengeance on these murderers. Once these guys roll into town the murders stop, but the police don’t make any new arrests.” Scully took a seat on Mulder’s bed. “I forgot to mention, these two men are not partners they are brothers. I believe their father did the same thing before disappearing off the face of the earth.” She crossed her legs and held her arm out. Mulder handed her the paper. “We have actual video evidence of these men shooting innocent people which does not fit their profile." Mulder popped a tape in the Vcr. He fast forwarded until one of the men looked at the camera. He swiftly stopped the tape, and pointed at their eyes. "this is an x file. The yellow glow has been seen in other murders that fit together like a puzzle. But the picture is blurry. Different people different states same story." 

"Mulder that could be anything. Reflection from streetlights." He shook his head. After all of the time they had spent together she still didn't see what was right in front of her. 

"These men have also been known for grave robbing. Although they do not take anything they just burn the remains" Mulder put his jacket on. "we have a crime scene to investigate. Animal attack." Mulder held a hand out to his partner and heaved Scully to her feet. She followed him out of the door and to the car. 

Mulder held the police tape for Scully and followed her in. The sheriff waddled toward them. "can I help you folks?" he rested his hands on his belt and licked his moustache. 

"yes I'm special agent Scully this is my partner Mulder." she opened her badge. The sheriff examined it closely. He started walking toward the body. 

"Why did they send so many of ya?" he asked. Scully looked to Mulder who was smiling. 

“We thought you might need extra help.” Mulder smiled at the paunchy man.

“Agents DeYoung, and Shaw were just here a few minutes ago, but they drove off. There car is a lot nicer than yours. Didn’t even know if the bureau would sign off on an Impala. Anyway the vic is a male age 25, and he just collapsed. We don’t know what could have caused it he was a healthy man, but the body is being autopsied as we speak.”

“Thank you sheriff that’s all we need. If you don’t mind we would like to go catch up with DeYoung, and Shaw. Do you know where they were headed?” Mulder kept his body close to Scully’s so he knew she was there with him. 

“Yeah I heard the short one say he wanted some pie, and there is only one pie joint in town. The Foxy Meridian.” 

“Alright thank you sir.” Mulder jogged off of the crime scene. “Go to the morgue Scully find out what you can about the victim, I’ll catch up with Deyoung, and Shaw.” He threw her the keys, and continued down the street. She caught the keys, and rolled her eyes. They always had to separate, but she didn't want to be on her own. The room was a lot brighter with Mulder in it. Scully entered the car with ease. She adjusted the seat to her legs would reach the pedals. 

Mulder stepped into the diner, and had a seat at the bar. He loosened his tie, and looked around. Sam and Dean Winchester sat at a booth behind him. Mulder hopped off of the bar stool. He approached the boys. "can we help you" dean's voice was gruff and territorial. 

"oh yeah I'm special agent Fox Mulder. you guys have probably heard about me in the bureau 'spooky' Mulder " he took a seat next to Sam. "I was called down to assist you gentleman. I'm glad to be working with the infamous Deyoung and Shaw. My partner is down at the morgue examining the body as we speak. Maybe when you two are done eating we head down there."

 

Sam's jaw was clenched as he looked at dean. "sure thing. We've just been working up some theories we haven't had a chance to look at the body." Sam made the save. The waitress placed a full plate in front of dean, and he began eating. 

"could I get a coffee?" Mulder ordered to give himself an excuse to stay. Once the waitress retreated to the kitchen he lowered his voice." what are your theories?" Mulder looked Dean in the eyes. The eyes of a cold blooded killer. To Mulder Dean did not seem unordinary, but he did have soldier eyes. He looked like he had been to hell and back. 

“Well.” Sam cleared his throat. “We have yet to see the body, but this was not an overly violent crime, as far as we know it was natural causes other than the similar deaths.” The waitress lingered before releasing the coffee onto the table. Dean shoved the rest of his food into his mouth, and tightened his tie. Mulder sipped his coffee. “So it would be great to head over to the morgue.” Dean threw a 20 on the table, and the men stood up. 

“I hate to do this, but I walked here could I hitch a ride with you two?” Mulder looked at Sam and Dean. The brothers exchanged looks, and Dean shrugged. 

“Yeah sure thing.” Dean unlocked the impala, and rubbed her before he got in. Sam sat in the front, and Mulder made himself comfortable in the back. The car ride was silent, and could not be over quick enough. The tension was immense, and the car’s roar was unnoticed. 

Scully entered the morgue. She proceeded to identify herself as F.B.I and a medical doctor. “My name is special Agent Dana Scully, I am a medical doctor and would like to have a look at the body.”

The young man bent over the body was smiling under his mask. “Welcome to my humble abode madam.” He straightened his back, and bowed over the body. “Grab a seat Agent.  
“ Scully sat on the stool next to the man. There was a tray next to her, and she placed gloves and a mask on. The man handed her a scalpel, and sat back. “Go ahead Dana.”

She stood up, and began cutting a Y into the cadaver. “How did this man die?” She asked the technician. 

“Heart attack.” He replied.

“Then why is this a suspected murder?” Scully stopped the insertion. 

He shrugged, and left the room. She had finished the autopsy, and had started stitching the man together. Mulder walked into the door. Sam and Dean behind him. Scully was frozen. Her hands would not move. It was difficult to see her horror underneath her mask. “Scully” Mulder whispered taking the stool she had occupied. “DeYoung, Shaw this is my partner Scully.” She swallowed her fear, and looked at Mulder. 

“This man died of a heart attack Mulder.” She looked to Deyoung. and Shaw. “Looks like we came down here for nothing.” Her hand was shaking, and Mulder reached out to touch it. He made it look natural like he was just reaching for the needle. He caressed her hand as he took it from her. She inhaled. 

“I don’t think so Scully. This man’s last doctors appointment was two weeks ago, he was clean, perfect health. There were two other cases just like this.”

“What are you suggesting Mulder?” Her voice was shaky. 

“I’m not sure yet, but I intend to find out.” He looked at Sam and Dean. “What motel are you staying at?” Mulder asked them. His goal was to gain their trust so they would not flee.

“The one here in town, the Stay-Inn.” Dean answered walking closer to examine the body.

“We will see you guys there, me and Scully need to check in, and visit the doctor.” Mulder grabbed her hand, and swiftly exited the building. 

 

Her hands were shaking too much to get a firm hold on the keys. Mulder took them from her, and unlocked the door. He walked to the passenger side, and opened the door for her. He walked to the driver side and crammed himself into the vehicle. “I’m sorry Scully, but we have to gain their trust. Every other approach they have tried has failed.” He turned the key over, and drove away. 

Mulder pulled into the motel parking lot, and parked close to the door. He opened his door, and squeezed out. He jogged to the other side, and opened Scully’s door. “You okay Scully?”

“Yeah Mulder I am fine, it’s not everyday you come in contact with mass murderers.” He wrapped his arm around her, and lead her to the door. He helped her to the bed afraid she would fall if he let her go. He sat down on the loveseat.

“Are you sure you are alright Scully, you seemed to have gotten quite a spook.” He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

“Mulder I am fine. What’s your plan.” She wasn’t quite looking at anything, but through everything. Her eyes were glazed over.

“Gain their trust catch the killer, then arrest these two.” 

“You were saying earlier how the diner killing did not fit their profile, what were you suggesting Mulder?”

“Clones most likely. Maybe this is another case of colonization.” Scully lied down on the bed, and curled up. She let out a sigh, and Mulder got to his feet. He began to stride towards the door. His hand turned the handle, and Scully stared at him.

“Where are you going?” She felt squeamish, and could not figure out why. Her eyes darted across the room, and she shivered. “What if we are being watched.”

Mulder laughed. He was not laughing at her, but he was afraid for her. “I wont go far, I just need to ask his colleagues a few questions.” He waited for her eyes to return his stare. “You coming?” He waited for her. Scully scrambled to her feet, and followed Mulder out of the door. She could feel her own breath on her nose. 

Mulder slammed the car door, and almost gave Scully a heart attack. He left the window rolled down so Scully would not overheat. He stretched one leg in front of the other on his way to the front door. Mulder knocked, and looked behind him to check on Scully. The door opened, and a mouse-like woman peeked out. “Can I help you?” She whispered. 

“Yes, I am special agent Fox Mulder with the F.B.I. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about David Balloer.”

“He didn’t show up to work yesterday, and the day before he was acting strange. Oh my god, did someone kill him?” She hugged her arms to her chest. 

“We are not ruling that out just yet. You said he was acting strange? How so?”

“Well he was jumpy, sweating a lot.”

“Do you think someone was after him, like he possibly owed someone money?”

“No no, David never gambled. He always played by the books.” 

“Alright thank you. That is all I need at the moment, but if anything new comes up call me.” He handed her his card, and she eyeballed it as she closed the door. Mulder skipped back to the car letting the bottom of his coat hit his heels. He opened the driver side door, and turned the key over. “Somebody was after this guy Scully.” He turned his head to make eye contact, but she was gone. The door was open, and Scully had disappeared. Mulder got out of the car, and looked around. He started following the muddy heel prints left on the cement. He had parked in a puddle. Mulder was jogging, and looking for his partner. “Scully?!” He called out hoping she would hear him, and return. THe footprints suddenly evaporated into a bush, and Mulder climbed in. “Scully?” Mulder whispered as he trudged through the jungle. He found his partner face down on the ground, her gun in her hands. She looked up at him, but not for long. Her attention quickly adverted to the silence of the brush. “Scully what is it?” He placed his hand on her back, and rubbed it. Her hair was wild Just like her eyes, and A storm brewed inside her heart. Mulder helped her to her feet, and they walked back to the car together. He continued to inch towards her gun trying not to spook her. Eventually her hand let it go into his. She realized it would be dangerous to have a gun in her state. He opened the passenger door for her, and proceeded to get behind the wheel. He drove off in silence, and returned back to the Inn. He opened the door for his partner, and escorted her to their room. He sat her down on the bed, and knelt in front of her.

“Scully what’s going on with you?” He gently left his hand on her knee.

“I don’t know Mulder. I keep hearing things, seeing things that are not really there.” He eyes darted around the room. Mulder grabbed her hand, and felt her pulse.

“Scully your heart is pounding, it’s at 112 beats per minute. Do you want some water?” His eyes looked through hers for he answer. 

“No Mulder, I’m fine.” She lied. Her chest hurt, and her breathing was heavy. Being a medical doctor she could tell the difference between an anxiety attack, and a heart attack. Mulder felt her forehead, and kept his hand there.

“Lay down Scully you are burning up.” She fell onto the bed, and he pushed himself to his feet. Mulder jogged to the bathroom, and grabbed a damp face cloth. He placed the cloth over her head and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Scully I'm going to go catch up with DeYoung and Shaw. See if they have any leads. I'll be right next door. " she grabbed his hand. 

"be careful." Scully managed to grip her fear for a moment and she went back to shaking and sweating. 

Sam And Dean sat in their motel room. San searched his laptop for recent deaths lining up with the deaths. Dean stood in the bathroom scrubbing his teeth clean. Sam scrambled to put their hunting weapons away when the door was loudly knocked upon. "come in" Sam shouted. 

Mulder opened the door, and took one big step into the room. "what have you guys got? Any leads any guesses " he didn't notice at the time but he was sweating too. 

Dean poked his head out of the bathroom "Nada compadre" Dean slipped back into the washroom. 

"do you mind if I run something by you gentlemen?" Mulder was never one to put a damper on his beliefs. Sam nodded and closed his laptop. "okay all three of these men were acting extremely paranoid before their deaths, what if they were running from someone. From something. What if they were killed to keep quiet? The government has a habit of killing abductees." Sam Winchester was surprised. A professional FBI agent who believe in aliens. Dean slowly poked his body outside of the washroom exchanging glances with Sam. 

"are you suggesting these guys were abducted by aliens and killed by the government?" Dean stepped completely out of the bathroom. 

"It's not the first time." the sound vanished from the room. 

Dean broke the silence "ghosts is more believable than aliens and government conspiracy"

"then what is your theory agent Deyoung?" Mulder sat a at their motel table. 

"since I can't sound crazier than you I think we are dealing with a ghost. " Mulder crossed his legs and interlocked his fingers. Mulder looked at Sam who had a mad bitch face locked on Dean. "where is your partner Mulder? " 

"in our hotel room she has been a bit on edge since we left the morgue. " Mulder saw them exchange looks. Mulder stood, and straightened his suit. 

“Has she been far more jumpy than usual, with a fast heartbeat like she is being chased constantly?” Dean asked him, briefly making eye contact. 

“Yeah.” Mulder paused, and looked at Sam who had been oddly quiet. “Why what’s happening here.” 

“Mulder you seem like a clever guy so hear me out. There are monsters, and they kill humans. This pattern we have seen before Men dropping dead like flies from extreme stress put on their heart. About two years ago I was like your partner, sick. She was the only one to come in contact with the deceased, and that is how she contracted it. Ghost flu.” Dean waited so it could sink in. 

“What can I do?” Mulder asked knowing the consequences of leaving the sickness to settle is death. 

“We have a few leads on who it could be. We need to narrow down the suspects find the ghost’s grave, and then salt and burn the remains. “ Dean grabbed his plaid jacket off of the door handle, and put it on. “You need to keep an eye on your partner Mulder, we will handle the ghost business.” 

Mulder left the boys to do what they were best at, and joined Scully in their room. He walked smoothly not to spook her, and gently sat on the loveseat. “Scully.” He whispered softly believing she had fallen asleep. He stood slowly, and tip-toed towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and sat on the bed. “Scully?” Her eyes were wide, and her pupils would not focus on one item. 

Scully started gagging, and coughing. She sat up, and the coughing did not subside. Mulder patted her back keeping one arm around her. Scully bent over the bed, and water violently exited her mouth. She could not seem to find air for half a minute. She collapsed into Mulder’s arms, and seemed to breath in all of the air. Mulder was confused, and scared for his partners life. “Scully.” He pet her head, and rocked her in his arms. He wanted to her know he was there. He rocked her and hushed her until he could feel her breathing return to normal. 

“Oh my god Mulder what is happening to me?” Tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. 

“Scully I am not sure, but I think that was our first clue.” He let her sit up on her own, and he got off the bed. “Come on Scully we need to find DeYoung, and Shaw.” He held his hand out for her. Scully grabbed it, and let him lead her out of the motel. The Impala was still parked outside room 15, so Mulder knocked. Loudly. 

Sam opened the door, and Mulder pushed his way in. “I think we have our first hint. How many of the suspects drown?” Scully was close behind him, hiding in his shadow. Sam grabbed his laptop, and began typing. 

“Two.” Sam placed his laptop on the table. Mulder scrolled looking for something, but he didn’t know what. “One of them was a homicide, and the other was an accidental drowning. Jeremy Stolk, and Walter Holme.”

“So what now? Do we exsum both bodies?” Mulder’s hand never left Scully’s.

“No it says here Walter was cremated. We are looking for one Jeremy Stolk.” 

 

“Okay lets go kill a ghost.” The look Mulder received from Sam made him slow down, and let the professionals take control.

“We should wait until it is dark, so we don’t get caught.” Dean was lying on the magic fingers bed. “We are taking my car.” Dean made sure to add that. 

 

* * *

Mulder was crammed into the back of the impala, next to his short legged partner while Dean and Sam were digging through the trunk. Mulder was told to keep an eye on Scully, but he felt there was an ulterior motive. They probably didn’t want him in their way. He had been given an iron rod, and he was still unsure why. Dean, and Sam pulled two shovels out of the car, and started walking. Mulder looked out the window at the grave they were parked in front of. It was not Jeremy Stolk’s grave. Mulder figured at this point Dean, and Sam did not want a federal agent witnessing the desecration of a corpse. Mulder stepped out of the car, and walked around to help his partner out. The trunk remained ajar, and was filled with things Mulder could not understand fully. Symbols, and weapons. He wrapped his arm around Scully, and they took a stroll to Jeremy’s grave. 

Scully felt her heart in her throat, and flinched every time the wind blew. Mulder would always tightened his grip so she could feel him, and know he was there. Once Mulder hear their voices he slowed his steps, and crept towards them. They had already found the tip of the iceberg when Mulder, and Scully found them. The boys opened the coffin, and stepped out of the grave. Dean lit a match, and tossed it into the hole. The flames stretched across the shadows leaving no hiding place. The boys began walking back to the car, Mulder ahead with Scully next to him. Mulder let Scully into the impala before himself. Dean and Sam placed the shovels into the back, and got in. Dean started the car, and started driving. 

Dean pulled into the parking lot, and stopped in front of room 15. Nobody spoke, they just quietly listened to classic rock. Mulder helped Scully out of the car, and they walked to their room. Mulder made himself comfortable on the loveseat while Scully found the bed. She tried to get rest finding it difficult. Mulder turned the lights off and used his jacket as a blanket. Scully’s eyes were open, and she could see things moving around in the dark. She had no idea why Mulder took her to the graveyard, and why he was working with the Winchesters. She heard laughter, and her body shot up. “Mulder.” She whispered. The laughter continued. “Mulder.”

“What is it Scully.” He said half asleep. 

“Do you hear that?” The laughter was getting louder. 

“No Scully go back to sleep.” Scully turned her lamp on, and searched the room with her eyes. Mulder made little noises, but was sound asleep. Scully caught a figure out of the corner of her eye, and turned. Emily. The little girl laughed, and walked towards her mother. Scully couldn’t move.

“Mommy why did you let me die?” Melissa Scully walked out of the shadows holding Emily's hand. "Why did you kill us?” The laughter turned into cries. Melissa’s head dripped blood onto Emily. They started walking towards Scully. Melissa had fear in her eyes, but Emily looked calm. Her eyes were sad, but steady. They both reached the side of Scully’s bed, and stared at her. They chanted in sync “why.” Scully could feel her heart leaping through her chest.

“Mulder.” Scully repeated getting louder each time she said it. Scully didn’t take her eyes off of her sister. “Mulder!” She screamed, and he sat up reaching for his gun.

“Scully?!” He flicked the light switch, and held his gun tight in his hand. 

“Mulder, why are they doing this?” Her voice cracked, and tears trickled down her face.

“Scully nobody is here, it’s just us.” He put his gun down, and stood up. “What do you see?” Her eyes focused on her family. 

“My sister, and Emily. Right there in front of me Mulder.” Scully’s breath was rough, and choppy. Mulder stood in in Scully’s eye-line. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and moved his hand over to her neck. He took her pulse, with two fingers. 

“Scully we need to go, we have to find Walter Holme.” He heaved her to her feet. He picked her up into his arms, and carried her out the door. She did not fight him, or take her eyes off of him she was too scared to look away. Mulder kicked at Sam and Dean’s door. Dean opened the door groggily. 

“What?” He rubbed his eyes.

“It didn’t work, it wasn’t Jeremy Stolk.” Mulder carried Scully to their car, and buckled her in. Dean, and Sam got into the impala. “Lead the way.” Dean’s impala drove off of the lot with Mulder close behind.  
Sam sat inside the car, phone in his hand directing Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I will post more at a later time, if this becomes someones interest. Thank you for reading boop :)  
> Nice.


End file.
